Squid Born, Yet Still Human
by NellisEllis
Summary: Janet is a young girl who is born into a squid civilization. She always thought the squids were the good guys, until her mother disappears, and her father is murdered in front of her. Which causes her to run away from the waters she once called home, and sleep under the stars that she never knew existed. Contains youtubers. Rated T just to be safe. This is not daily updated at all.
1. And I thought I was weird

**Hello! So, um, I know I said that I wouldn't be able to post anything in Standing United, but, I have a few minutes, and I have an idea with a few chapters written down, and i have viewers who like my writing, so I said, "you know what? I'm not gonna be a dochebag, and I'm gonna give my readers something to read.**

**Please note: this story is not my main one. It will only be updated every 1-2 weeks at a time. This is only for emergencies when I need to post something. Or when I want to post it.**

**Please also note: it WILL be regularly updated every 1-2 weeks. And there MAY be ocs in this. But if there are, it will only the ocs I already have, unless told otherwise. Now for the story! (Don't judge, I have feelings too!)**

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere where humans can't take Janet away."

"But I'll be lonely."

"You have Janet. Besides, I have to do this."

"Good bye mommy! Good luck! Come home soon!"

"I will. And remember young Janet, if you ever meet a human, kill them immediately."

And with that, mommy laid a single kiss on my forehead, and was off into the cold, murky waters we called home. I never saw her again. It'd been seven years since I've seen mommy, and four since I'd seen daddy. They say that light can be born from darkness, yet no one knows this for sure. Except me. Cause that's me. The light born from darkness. My parents were squids. I'm human. My mother and father always told me to stay in the water, like really far down. Or else the enemy would get me. And turn me against my race. I remember, when I was, 4 maybe? I had swam to far to the surface, and was pulled out by someone. I don't know who, but I do know that my parents fought for me. When my mother got me back in the water, my father stayed on shore to fight the man. I don't know what became of the man, but I do know that when my father got back in the water, he looked really hurt, and a reddish hue came off him. Probably because he was covered from head to tentacle in a strange red liquid. My mother hid my face from my father, but I still remember his face that day. It was pure red, with brownish-blueish spots here and there. His eyes were full of hatred. Like, lots of it. And that's probably why I'm in a tree right now, watching humans play and act normal. I'm not normal. They say light can be born from darkness, but they have no proof. Well, I'm squid born, yet still human. That count?


	2. New beginnings

**Hi there. So anyway, I'm sick. Yay. I needed to post something, so I'm like: oh, I'll just post a new chapter in Squid Born, Yet still human. **

No one knows my pain. I've been watching a certain group of friends, and they seem to take pride in killing squids. I mean, REAL pride. Like if they walk by a squid, they kill it. I don't see why though. It's not like us squids and humans are in a war. That'd be like if the wither fought the ender dragon. And they keep mentioning someone named sky. I have no idea who he is, but I'm not gonna go kill him. I don't pick sides. In this case though, it's a 'yet'. I sigh as I watch them kill yet ANOTHER squid and they all cheer. I sigh again. I could intervene, but that's not a wise dessition. The squids think I'm dead, and I think I should keep it that way. Besides, I'm not about to go attack a group of people that are all bigger than me. They're all boys too. So...yeah, thanks for the offer, but um...no. As I see them walk away, I smile.

_Finally, I can get out of this tree. My back is killing me!_

I think. As I jump down from the tree and gracefully land on my feet, I see a cave nearby. And I see sparkling near the entrance. It's getting dark.

_I should probably get in that cave. It'll give me resources AND shelter._

I playfully think to myself. I quickly run into the cave and find the source of the sparkling. It was only some iron, but I mine it anyway. As I journey into the cave, it gets dark. But immediately after I think this, my night vision comes on. How do I know? I can see the particle effects coming of me. And also the fact that all of a sudden it got easier to see. Duh. I soon come to a dead end.

_Better head back_

Then I realized I had nothing to go back to. Except a bunch of squid hating humans who'll kill one on sight. But tears don't roll down my cheeks. No, I'm not sad about this being a fact. I've lived like this for, like, 4 years. Instead I giggle to myself. Then I giggle even more. Then I'm rolling on the ground laughing on the inside, but on the outside, I look like a girl wearing a squid colored shirt and jeans with a squid colored skirt over those jeans, and squid colored eyes staring at a wall looking in no way normal. I should probably explain. See, my parents were protective. They gave me clothes that in darkness are squid colored(because they thought the only darkness I would be murky waters. Pfft. As if.), and brightly colored in light(because they thought that when I grew up I would live like a normal human in daylight, then in night time I would go back into the water.). Also I can change my eye color. I have two choices: squid and pink. Must I explain? Probably. My eyes turn squid colored when I use my night vision, and pink for anything else. And, I should probably explain my laughing at sad facts. Remember when I said I haven't seen my mom in seven years, and my dad in four? Well I'm 16 now, so ever since I was twelve, I've been parentless. I lost my mom at age five. In a week, I'm turning 17. I've been dealing with the truth for, like, about five years now, and it isn't that bad. You'll think I'm heartless when I say this, but, I didn't really like living in the water with my family. In fact, I kind of hated them. I didn't get to do anything back then. But ever since my father was murdered right in front of my eyes, I've been free to wander this world. You'd think this was great and everything, but that's not exactly the whole story. See, my father died because of me. I was the one that wanted the treasure some humans were carrying. But then I walked right into plain sight, with my father right in tow. The humans, being stupid as they are, attacked my father, and killed him. I didn't even cry. I just watched him die, right then and there. When I finally snapped out of my trance, a human was coming towards me. My father said, (in squid),

"Run Janet, run"

And that's exactly what I did. Because when I saw his eyes close, I knew he was dead. So I ran. Away from my father's corpse, away from the humans, away from everything. I soon taught myself how to climb trees.

Then I finally snap out of my trance and search my inventory for what resources I've found. A stack of coal, half a stack of iron, and 2 diamonds. Also 10 red stone and a bucket of lava. Wait, scratch that. Two stacks of coal, a stack and a half of iron, and 5 diamonds. 12 red stone and 2 buckets of lava and 2 pieces of lapis. How did I not see that before? My mind must be on something else. Then I hear weird sounds from behind me, and I turn and am met with two glowing derpy eyes. Your probably thinking, 'oh ma ga! She met a squid! Mayor plot twist!' But no, my definition of derpy is probably different than your definition of derpy. My definition is: weird, glowing, oddly colored, out of shape. What I met was merely a mad zombie. Why it was mad was not my concern. My concern was defending myself. I quickly pulled out my squid sword, and I slashed at the zombie until he/she died. Then with a pop, the zombie disappeared, and in its place was a piece of rotten flesh.

_Yum_

I rolled my eyes. Nothing like useless zombie flesh to fill your inventory. I headed for the surface. I knew where this was going, but I didn't care right now. I've stolen from players before, but something told me this was going to be a big looting. I realized that I felt compelled to get whatever was there. I felt greed build up, and I guessed that whatever it was, well, like I said, big. I rushed to the surface to find whatever it was, an evil smile curling on my lips.

**-time skip cause I'm too lazy to think of good traps.-**

About 30 minutes later, I came into a relatively small room. I looked around to try and find what was practically begging me to take it. All that was in here was a stone brick block. With a piece of gold on it. Yet I was compelled to take it.

_All those traps for just a single piece of gold?_

Yet I felt compelled to take it. So that's what I did. Not a moment after I did, an alarm sounded. I looked over to see some blocks open up to reveal a hidden doorway.

_Probably for the person who lives here to come get me. Well...not today!_

I ran to the wall with the door way on it and pushed my back against the wall so that if you looked though the door you wouldn't see me. Seconds after I flattened myself against the wall, several people ran through. I'm surprised that many people came to check on a measly gold ingot. I dismissed the idea and silently slipped though the door. But they must've heard me or something, because about a minute after I've escaped into a forest biome, they're chasing me.


	3. If I wasn't half squid

I ran as fast as I could away from the house, but they were extremely persistent. They kept shouting to each other, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I did however, hear a single word over and over.

_'Squid'_

_'What the heck?! Why do they keep saying squid over and over?!...oh yeah...my clothes'_

I look down at my outfit just to make sure_. _Yup. My clothes and my eyes make it look like I'm taken over or something. I remember my dad saying something about new technology that could reverse brain functions or something like that. I don't know, it's been a long time.

Just as I'm thinking these things, I'm tackled to the ground by one of them that had somehow gotten close to me without me knowing. I struggle under his grip, which is strong but gentle. Yep. They think I'm taken over. It takes me a few tries, but I finally shove him off. Where he caught me was at a thick tree line that I couldn't get though. I peer back at him. He has a red and black checkered jacket over a plain white t-shirt, and hazel eyes. He has light brown hair and blue jeans, and seems surprised I was able to get out of his grip. I look back at him with defiance in my squid colored eyes. I'm much stronger than I look. I quickly realize that the others are catching up, so I climb the trees and start running along the branches. To my surprise, the same boy and a...furry...creature start running along the branches with me. Crap. I underestimated them. This isn't good. I saw the dawn just about coming over the horizon. Without thinking, I jumped from the trees onto the ground, only to be surrounded by the people. They think I'm taken over by a squid. I might die. But not before I put up a fight. I felt something wet on my hand. But I didn't need to see what it was. I already knew. It was blood. You know how when squids feel threatened, they sometimes excrete ink? I excrete blood. Weird right? Everything about me is weird. Anyway, back to reality. They were about to fight me. I have no weapon. Except a squid sword I picked up from a fallen squid, and my light sword. I put the golden Ingot away, and take out my squid sword. I get into battle position. They're not phased by me. Thats bad. I don't want hurt them, but if I have to, I will. There seems to be about six of them. That's six more than I want to fight. The two who were chasing me came first. One with a diamond sword, and the other with a diamond axe. I'm shoved back into someone behind me, who grabs me with a strong grip. I wriggle out of his grip, and whip around to see someone with sunglasses on his face. I lash out at him, leaving him with a large cut. He falls to the ground, and from behind me I here them shout

"Ian!"

I whirl around to see someone else with sunglasses on and a golden amulet with an amathest in the middle of it bringing a sword down at me. I block it and roll away just in time to see someone with a red and black checkered jacket and glasses run over to the fallen person with the sunglasses. He inspects him and a look of desperation comes on his face. I can see it from behind his glasses. My vision is going blurry from excreting to much blood. To make matters worse, a giant watermelon just swung their sword at me. I dodged it, but I was getting dizzy. I saw an opening on the far side of the clearing, and made a run it. Luckily, I was faster then them, but in my dizziness I tripped on a rock. It threw me off balance, and I went tumbling down a hill to my left. Pain ripped through my body as I saw it was morning. I switched off my night vision and looked as best I could at my clothes. I was wearing a pink shirt with black leggings. Over those leggings were an orange skirt. When I finally stopped tumbling down the hill, I opened my eyes up to the morning sun. It would be a beautiful day, if I weren't sore all over. On the tumble down, I had hit my head on a rock, which was now oozing blood. I had a multitude of bruises and scratches all over me, and I ached everywhere. I took out the golden ingot. The things I do for treasure. What's worse was that a few minutes after I took out the golden ingot the group of six people I had fought were now scaling down towards me. I closed my eyes. This is probably my death. I mean, look at me. I'm bleeding all over, I can't even move, if the boys don't kill me, hunger will. I relaxed a little when they didn't approach me. But I was still in a lot of pain. A heck lot of it. Then I heard footsteps, and a lot of them. I felt the ground shake just a tiny bit when they all knelt down to me.

"Hey, are you alright?"

I opened my eyes wondering what the heck was going on. Even though my eyesight was blurry, I could still see faint out lines of people. Two or three were standing, and the rest were sitting. The one that had asked the question was from what I can tell was the one with the amulet and sunglasses. He seemed concerned even though I couldn't see his eyes. The others seemed concerned as well. I would too if I was looking at a person who had been taken over. I decide to play along, knowing that if I didn't I would be in so much trouble.

"Who-who are you?"

I ask, feeling a lot of pain still. It hurts so much, and tears stream from my eyes. Then he explains what happened.

"Then you should take this back." I say.

I hand him the ingot, looking guilty.

"Well it isn't your fault. No one can resist the squids forever. Not even us..."

I look up at the one with the glasses. He was the one who said it after all.

"What do you mean 'not even us'?"

**"Well um,..."(A/N: hehe, Tyler giving away infomation. we all saw that coming...)**

"Never mind that, anyway, you wanted to know who we are right?"

I nod. That would be nice.

"Well the one with the glasses is Tyler, I'm sky, that's Jerome and Mitch, the one you attacked is Ian, and the watermelon is bashur."

I nod now knowing there names. That's when my head starts to hurt. I hold it with both my hands and whimper in pain as everything goes black. I do feel myself falling over, and someone asking if I'm okay. But that's all I know happened before I pass out.

**you guys are so sweet, i love it. im being nice, since its christmas. :D **  
><strong>also, should i do replies to your reviews?<strong>


	4. Everyone has a story, even dead people

As the title reads, everyone has a story. Even dead people. Most people don't want to admit it, or don't even know yet, but they have a story. This story could be about anything at all, it just has to have happened. Dead people's stories are interesting, but old. Alive people's stories are interesting, but may be replaced. Then there are people that are alive and dead at the same time time. It's a bit strange how its possible, but it happens. No matter how weird these things are, they happen sometimes for the good of the world, sometimes for the good of others, or sometimes just for the good of the story plot. You know, this went horribly wrong, but meh. I'm too lazy to delete it. Oh well.

_**JANET POV**_

As far as I'm concerned, I blacked out after whimpering in pain. I do remember feeling my self move, and that's what woke me up. I was piggy back riding, was Mitch? or was it Jerome? Sky hadn't really pointed out which was which, so I had no idea who it was. For the sake of the readers, I'll explain who I was riding. I was riding the furry one. There, you happy?

I could see the house up ahead, and we were passing through a shady grove**(reference to real life!XD) **to get to it. There was a pond off to our right, but I felt like there was something missing. I shrugged off the thought, then turned my attention to the conversation at hand.

"...hostile or anything."

"Yeah, but she took me out in one blow!"

"Which is why it's so weird. Normally, her wounds wouldn't have carried out into her human form, but they did, and she was knocked unconscious because of it."

"Doesn't it seem odd, that right when we need some one to fight with us, she's shows up? And right on the day that-"

"Just don't say it..."

All of us, including me, turned to, Sky was it? He seemed hurt by their accusions, and was also lost in thought. Then he said something I never thought I would here someone say about me.

"She may be a friend, she may be a foe. But right now, only she can help us. I don't want to go trusting her right here and now anymore than you guys do. But it's the only thing left to do. Who knows, maybe she can help us find everyone else."

I was so shocked at his remark that I fell unconscious again. When I reawaken, I'm in a room that's fairly lit and feels comfy. The bed I'm in is soft and fluffy. As I sit up, I realize that someone wrapped all my wounds up. I stare at the fine materiel for a moment then realize how stupid I must look. I can't show them that I'm not from this world. I shake my head, then I try to stand up. I wobble at my first steps, but eventually I gain my balance again and walk to the door. I open it, then walk into the hallway. I don't hear any talking, so I do the stupidest thing ever (thank you SO much author) and walk to the door right across from me and I carefully open it. I peak inside and see that giant watermelon who's name I can't remember sleeping in another bed identical to mine.

_Huh, do all beds look the same?_

Stupidest question ever( thanks again author) (**A/N: your totally welcome!)**. I close the door and then sneak down the stairs to the kitchen. I look at the clock. Even though I can't read clocks, I can tell its night time. I walk though the kitchen to the living room, where it smells awesome. I smell sugar, and look around. There's a TV on top of a fireplace made of bricks. The fire pops softly as the embers burn. The couch is a golden yellow, yet it still feels comfy to sit on. There are a few paintings here and there of people I don't recognize. They seem friendly though. Maybe These are the people that they need help finding. I walk up to a painting that is just a bit side ways. On further inspection, I realize that there is a secret compartment behind it. I reach behind it and come back with an old, crumpled piece of paper in hand. I gently unfold it and read it. It's tattered and faded, and there seems to be some sort of dried red liquid splotched in one corner, but other than that, it's readable. I read what I can, as many of the words are faded. It reads...

Dear...yone...have...po...  
>...No...can...em<br>...ow...infected...squ...us  
>...blood...is...be...place<br>Many...ers...more...form  
>Please...elves<p>

-Deadlox

I wondered what the note said before it was hidden away. By the looks of it, it's been in there for at least two years. I decided not to ask what the note had said. Or who Deadlox is/was. It was hidden there for a reason. I place the note back where I found it, and walk out the door.

_I need a walk._

I carefully open and close the door behind me; careful not to disturb the others.

_**Jerome's POV**_

Even though I'm sleeping, I can hear a few doors open and close. First that girl's door, then Bashur's door, then the front door. I wake up and realize that the girl just left the house. And she possibly could be taken over again. Time to wake the team.

_**Janet's POV**_

I walk out into the surprisingly warm summer night. As I leave the light, my clothes turn squid colored again and I walk though the forest with pleasure. I'm not at all worried about mobs. How can I be? I recently discovered that when my eyes are squid colored, mobs avoid me. I wonder why? I just kept walking through the forest. I thought I heard something behind me, but I shrugged it off. I walked to a nearby river I sensed. I knelt down to the waters and dipped my fingers in. It felt good to feel the freezing water of my home. I knew though that I would never go back to the waters I used to call home. I heard footsteps behind me and reached for my squid sword.

_I swear if it's a stinking mob..._

When I feel a hand on my shoulder, I whip around and swing my sword. Someone blocks my swing just in time. They hold out a torch which makes my clothes turn back to normal.

"You?!"

"Yes, it's me! Who else would it be?!"

I honestly forgot his name. Well, I'm so screwed.

"What are you doing out here so late? And since when have you been awake?"

"I could ask you the same questions."

He gives me a look as the others approach from behind. I would've addressed them, but at that moment, something slimy pulled my by my ankle into the river. I yelp in surprise as my body enters the cold waters of the river. As I splash around, the others take cover from the water. I wonder why? I think the one holding the torch dropped it, because as I climbed back onto land, my clothes turned squid color from the darkness. I pull out my squid sword once more. I better play along with the act. I put a plain expression on, but I made sure my eyes said don't hold back. I watched their expressions changed from relief to horror. I got in battle stance. I was ready.

**trololololololololololololollolol! cliffie!**


	5. Whaaaaaaa?

**HIIIIIIIIII THERE FRIENDS!**

**so, i decided that i havent updated enough. this was literally what went through my head: yah know what, i havent updated squid born enough. **

**anyway, im glad you guys are still reading this. cause you know, i just am. i really am. anyway, im literally working on something that will be truly epic in standing united, so i might update every other day instead of every day, or i might not even update at all. dont worry, ill still review your fanfics and answer your pms, but itsjust in credibly awesome what im doing even though its in the 24th chapter. yeah...im gonna name the creeper bomby, and yes that is a refeence to popularmmos. deal with it.*insert meme***

**Steven: that meme is old! and why are all the other ocs not in cages but i am?  
>Nell: theyd probably kill you. anyway, why are you here? youre not in this story!<br>Steven: or am i?:)**

**also, should i reply to your reviews? i kinda want to. **

**Also, a key is needed for reading this correctly  
>Bold+italics=thoughts in dark voice<br>Italics=thoughts**

**You should read it easily if you follow this key. ENJOY!**

This looks fun. Everyone pulls their weapons. That's when I charge. Even with my wounds, I can still fight well. I charge Tyler first (I have no idea how I remembered his name). He kinda just stood there for a few seconds then just ran away screaming that weird scream he does. Being the idiot I was, I chased him, and nearly ran into the axe of that furry creature thing. I backed up just in time to dodge an arrow which had been shot. I run at the watermelon. I slice and he blocks. I do that with everyone else until I get to the last person which I believe is Ian(haha! Take that memory!), I don't just slice down once, but twice, then three, then four, until he's pretty much on his knees. I push down harder and harder, until my whole body weight is against his sword. Then i pull back and kick my foot up, which knocks his sword out of his hand and onto the ground, a few feet away from him. I lift my sword up, ready too bring the final blow. As I do several thoughts spring though my head. Ones telling me to not hurt him, and ones telling me to hurt him. The ones telling me not to hurt him are saying to pretend I'm fighting the virus to gain control over my body. The thoughts telling me to hurt him are telling me this...

_**Kill him, and everyone else. They are simply distractions from who you really are. Your a squid, not a human. Kill them all.**_

_That's right. If I kill him and everyone else, I can grab their loot and run._

_**Yes, yes, yes...you can kill them and run to your home, the water.**_

_Yeah, I can run to the water and swim...back...home_.

Back in reality, my sword is coming down upon Ian, and everyone else is too far away too do anything. And once I kill them, I can go back home.

_Home_.

I want a home.

Just as Ian is about to die, a thrown knife whisks though the air and hits my sword, causing it to miss. My head swings in the opposite of the knifes direction. A lone figure stands in the trees, ready for battle. Who it was, I'm not sure. I glance back at the others, and they look relieved. Do they know him? Probably. But I'll still win. The figure steps out of the trees and readies an arrow. He shoots, and it grazes my arm. Seeing that I'm out numbered, I run for...who's sword was it again? Darn it memory! Hhh...oh well. Any way, I run for their sword, and grab it. And yes, I can duel wield. You see, all squids can use their tentacles equally well. Which means that I can use both my arms equally well. It's probably a gift from the great squid creator, derpopolus...wait, what?! I shake my head, then look at my attackers. There's seven of them, and I should probably retreat. I know my limits. I also know that I'm excreting blood, and that my vision is blurred at its borders. I need to run, like, NOW. But I need to play along first. I drop my swords to my sides, the cock my head slightly to the right, as if I'm listening to something. Then I shift my weight to my back foot, lift my right foot about two inches off the ground, and pivot on my left leg. Once I'm facing the opposite way, I take off running.

I jump into the river and swam across. I never looked back though, because if there's one thing I've learned from looking back, it's that you'll never like what you see. As I climb out of the water at the other side, I here some more shouts that aren't audible. I just kept running though, because what else is there to do? At one point, they had caught up to me. Not so much as to catch me, but as to make it so that I only had to look to my side and slightly behind me to see one of them. Funny thing was, they were talking, but I couldn't hear them. I mean I could here them, but I couldn't understand them. It was as if they were talking in a different language, because I couldn't understand them, nor could I read their lips. So...yeah. No idea what they're saying, or what they want, so I'm pretty much screwed. I don't know what they'd want though, I am just a regular old squid who wants to get back in the water and report the-.

_Don't you dare finish that sentence, because you know it's not true._

That sounds like me. My real voice. I slow down a bit so I can contemplate what the hecks going on, but then I shake my head and speed up. You can't just stop in the middle of a chase. My vision starts to get fuzzy, until dark spots begin to cloud my vision. Dang it, I'm excreting to much blood. I jump a log, but on my land, I stumble.

Okay, this is BAD.

Then I see the lake I was running for in the first place. It's pretty deep, but I can breath under water easily. As I dive in, my vision is blurred even more. That's when I'm surprised, because I here a splash behind me and turn around. One of them, the one who intercepted my swing when I tried to kill...WHO THE HECK WAS IT!? COME ON MEMORY, DO SOMETHING HELPFUL FOR ONCE. Geez...anyway, that guy, had jumped into the water and was reaching a hand out to grab me. I personally, wanted to play along, so when I saw his hand I flashed my eyes to pink, and reached out to his hand. I barely, just barely, missed his hand, and began to sink into the water, and soon my vision blurred to the max, and I fainted. All I remember seeing is the look of wanting painted on his face. That face...is-IS THAT WHO I THINK IT IS?!

heheh, who is he? maumaumaumaumaumau!

Steven: can i stay here anyway? this story its more peaceful, and-  
>Janet: who said it was peaceful? it smells in here!<p> 


	6. You're kidding, right? P1

you **guys are just awesome, and man! really, like i just, i dont even. i just dont even. you see, i was literally crying from happness. and i never cry, especially when the tears are gushing from myeyes, which is saying something. man, i havent cried from happiness in a long time. **

**anyway, i decided, replies! (you guys never said yes or no, so im just like: screw it)**

**Ck: :D yay! it maks me happy when timespace isnt ripping itself apart!**

**Zamble: well, you hit the nail right on the head. but why was she surprised? why was she wondering if it was who she was thinking of?**

**Paramillo: hello th****ere! and thanks!**

**xEnderAwesomex: yep! and you can call me Nell! beleive me, i know what its like to have voices argueing in your head! i have about 35, and they are all ocs! and yesh, an oc could be used...ill make a form, but in the mean time, when will your oc come in? do they come in with a tuber? and if they do, which one; other than Mitch Jerome, Ian, Bashur, Sky, and Tyler...yeah, that really narrows it down..XD**

**oh well, i say to de story!**

_I open my eyes, and I'm in the void. Everything around me is pitch black, yet I can see clearly. That's when I start to move. Faster and faster, until I'm moving at a decent speed, then I stop. A scene in front of me is going down. One of the humans, the one with the sunglasses and amulet, is clashing swords with a giant squid. Behind them, are squids and humans, as if the two figures are trying to stop the other from going any further towards their kind. Directly in front of me, are two pedestals. Each has a sword. The one lined up with the squid has a black sword on it. The one lined up with the human has a white sword on it. I realize that I'm supposed to choose, but I don't want to. What does one choose? The race your born from, or the race that you are._

I immediately wake up and find myself underwater laying on the seabed. I look up, and see that it's morning. Good. I swim upwards, but as I do, I see a glint of light out of the corner of my eye. I spin around and see an underwater cavern. Interesting...I swim towards it, and find its deep. As I begin to swim downwards, it gets dark, so I switch on my night vision. Once I'm at the bottom, I see a small building made of lapis and glowstone. I swim towards it, and find two wooden doors wide open. As I walk in, I realize the room is completely made of air. Even though the building is hundreds of chunks down, it's completely watertight. I look around. There's a portal in the middle of it with a golden frame and squid colored plasma in the middle of it. Other than the portal, there are thousands of little tally marks covering the walls, floor, ceiling, and there are colorful ones all over the portal. One of the colorful tally marks catches my eye. It's squid colored with hints of light and dark green though out it. I reach my hand up and run my finger along it. Not a moment after I do, images flash though my mind. There's so many of them, but I see one inpeticular. It's of someone with a light and dark green striped shirt with brown hair and a unibrow. He seems to be messing around with other people, one of whom must be sky. I also hear multiple voices talking, but I here a few lines over the rest.

"Steve! The bunnies on fire Steve!"

"Is this ruining everything?"

Once the images and voices stop, I slip my finger away from the mark. What the heck did I just see? Oh god, what the heck did I just see? I shake my head and walk to the doors, where I dive into the water and begin swimming to the surface.

**(A/N: I'm sooooo soooorrrrrrrrrryyyyyy this was a short chapter, but chapter 7 will be part two of this chapter. Yeeeeaaaaahhhhhhh!**

**Janet: it still smells in here! wait a minute, it smells like a wet Bacca...WHAT THE F*CKING H*LL DID YOU DO WITH JEROME!  
>Tyler: stop cussing Janet! this is a T rated story!<br>Maddie: i second that motion!  
>Nell: why are you guys here?<br>Steven: because you have been thinking some weird thoughts...and some major plot twists that even i dont like!  
>Nell: wha...! just because Janet-<br>Steven: dont say it!  
>Nell: meets-<br>Maddie: dont spoil the story!  
>Nell: Husky and-<br>Janet: stop it! youve already made the ending sad, i dont want to even think about the middle!  
>Nell: Kermit at the same time that- wait, am i that bad of an author?<br>all: *nods heads*  
>Nell: well geez...GO AWAY!<br>all except Janet: *teleport away*  
><strong>

**god...you see what i have to deal with when you house 35 (about 10 are mine) ocs!? luckily, i can handle it  
>Steven: im still here<br>Nell: FFFFFFFUUUUUUU-  
>beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep<strong>


	7. You're kidding, right? P2

As I swam to the surface, the sun only shined brighter from up above. I climbed out of the water, and the sun hit me with warmth. I wish I could feel this warmth everyday. You know, that feeling when you feel wanted and loved? That feeling you get from you family, that just, makes you feel good? You know that feeling? Well, I want to feel that feeling always. To bad I don't have a family.

I carry on making my way to the house, and I remember the events of last night all too well. When I get to the house, I can't believe my eyes. Scratch that, I don't wanna believe my eyes!

That house is just a pile of charred ashes, with a few walls here and there still standing. On the ground and pieces of wall, there's blood. Dried blood. Blood from last night. Blood that I could've stopped from being shed.

_No..._

I look around, not wanting to burst out crying. I see a few shiny things lying around that I could use, and there's a bag to the left of me I could probably repair with some wool and string...

I then begin rummaging through the ruckus, making sure not to leave anything behind. After a few hours of searching, I came up with a few things:

basic supplies like cobble and wood, most of it burned  
>enchanted golden sword<br>A leather helmet and chest plate  
>food<br>note from 'deadlox'

And some other stuff as well.

I see something purple out of the corner of my eye and turn around. When I see what it is, I crumple to the ground and stare, my eyes teary eyes never leaving the object. For there in the musty rubble of the old burnt house, laid a golden amulet with an amethyst in the middle of it.

**:D so happy right now.**


	8. Why is there a lava creeper saving me P1

**so yeah. im still workin on that form, cause ive got homwork to do, youtube to watch, minecraft to play, documents to fix, and nightcore to listen to. and reply to pms.**

**so, Janet gets to meet Preston and others. yay. next chapter is gonna be hilarious, don worry.**

So I set out for adventure, not sure of what I might see. I looked around. According to this map, the blocks I'm standing on appear to be a crossroads for a lot of other biomes. As I continue looking around, I settle on the forest biome too the right. I take a step into the woods, then another step, then I throw caution to the wind and climb a tree so I can run along the tree branches. It's an amazing view up here, and I often sleep in the trees.

A few weeks later, I was just chillen', when I realize I need wood. My squid sword broke from fighting mobs, and I can only melee fight when I'extremely focused, which if you were reading this, you'd know I'm never focused. It's one of the downs of being a squid. My brain is kinda simple, and there's only so much room for my sanity which I must say, in future chapters, if the author let's this story get there, I will lose my sanity, and it'll be very entertaining. You see, I'm not good at keeping myself unstressed. Not that I can't, but I usually a stressed with the world. How did i do it these last few chapters? The world may never know... And since I can loose my sanity, no one can know about it. But recently I just might've lost my sanity. Might.

I slowly get up, and climb down the tree. It's noon, so I'll be fine. I grab my stuff, and once I'm out of the tree, I chop it down. Then I plant a sapling, and head for a nearby cliff. For some reason, saplings I replant around here are always regrown when I come back the next day. I wonder why? Anyway, I was chopping down the trees, when I realized it was night. I tried to focus, but my mind was going a mile a minute. I heard mobs behind me, and ran. At one point, I had fallen in a ditch and my leg was trapped. The events of weeks ago flood into my mind, and tears stream down my cheeks; I guess the feeling of my leg being sore reminds me of them and what they had to go through when I had-no, I'd never do that! I didn't do that!

I tug and tug, until it hurts so bad, the only thing I can do is cry.

**Why are you crying?**

_Because they were my friends, and, I guess I miss them_

**Why would you miss them? They attacked you in the first place.**

_But not before I stole from them. I even have the ingot I stole!_

**See, you stole again. Now they'll hate you.**

_You clearly need to pop by more. The house burnt down._

**By you**

_By someone or something._

**Oh for squid's sake! JUST GO INSANE ALREADY!**

_No way! Good bye!_

**I swear you'll-**

Jeez, why is that stinking voice always in my head. Anyway back in reality, I'm crying, and thinking about what could've happened. Something different than what happened. A zombie approaches me, and I shudder, and commence pulling at my leg again. This can't be happening. I don't want to be a zombie. I don't want to be a squid, which is why my night vision isn't on. And it's why I fell in the first place. See, I only want to be one thing.

_Me_

**(A/N: yeah, this is also a part one. well, i think this has gone pretty well. what do my ocs think?**

**Steven: terrible**

**Maddie: meh, needs more action.**

**Anita: can someone help me hide a body?**

**Mira: idk. im not even one of your main ocs. why am i here? **

**Nell: welp, im still trying to make room for other ocs. 55 and counting.**


	9. Why is there a lava creeper saving me P2

**HOLY SH*T I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. CRAP...**

**welp, here it is.**

**also, oc form:**

**(im not saying its recomended since most ocs submitted might only appear in the second book, but you can if you want.)**

**Name:**

**Gamertag:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Pet(optional, but if you do want a pet, it has to be a passive mob):**

**special ability(as in, farmer or miner or something like that):**

**yeah, its short. oh well.**

**THE STORY MUST HAPPEN**

The zombie approaches, and I squeeze my eyes close. But I never feel anything. I open my eyes, and see a floating iron sword with slimy zombie blood on it. The sword moves closer to me, and I start to panic.

_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap._

Since I have no weapon, I can simply stare in horror. When the sword disappears, I relax a little and go back to pulling at my leg. I hear a weird slurping sound behind me, and when i turn around, I see a lava creeper with a tuxedo and a lava tie standing there. I also see a few faint letters above him, which are highlighted in black.

_TBNRfrags_

I blink, and the letters are gone.

"You okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. My leg is only crushed under a rock and I had a mini heart attack."

"You don't have to be sarcastic. Here, drink this."

He tosses me a light red potion, and i catch it. I open the top, and sniff it. It seems safe, so I drink it, and find it tastes sweet.

"Thanks for that, who are you?"

"I'm Preston."

"Janet."

"Nice to meet you Janet."

*timeskip to later*

After Preston had gotten my leg out from under the rock, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his house.

"Why are there so many darn torches everywhere?"

It was true. there were dozens of torches all over the large wooden house.

"Battle Dome. Ever time, Mitch spawns a bunch of torches in my inventory. So, every time we play Battle Dome, I take one torch and add it to the house."

"You've played a lot of Battle Dome."

"You have no idea."

"Do the torches annoy the other people living here?"

"How did you know other people live here?"

"You can't live in a house this big with only one person."

"Oh. And yeah, kinda, cause they trip over them constantly. But it helps, because we're in the middle of a prank war so-"

"PUUUUURRRRRRRSTON!"

"And there you go."

"Preston, why did you stuff my room full of cactus?!"

"Because we're in the middle of a prank war."

"I know that. Why did you go after me? Rob was the one that pranked you last."

"It's a prank war. No one is safe."

"What ever. Who's the girl?"

"This is Janet. I found her injured in the forest, so I picked her up and took her here."

I glanced at the person who was speaking to Preston. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a red hoodie and black jeans.

"I'm Lachlan. Nice to meet you."

His voice was accented, and letters appeared above his head just like with Preston.

_CraftBattleDuty...what the heck am I seeing?_

He motioned for Preston to come in, and opened the wooden door.

"By the way, where is everyone?"

Preston set me down on the couch.

"Uh...Rob pranked Vikk, so Vikk chased him up stairs. In fact, you might hear-"

From above us, there was a large crash.

"That. They might be wrestling. And I don't know where Nooch is. Why?"

"I don't exactly think its a good idea to have an ingured person here when we're having a prank war."

"Then why did you bring her here?!"

"Cause I forgot."

"Right."

"Also, Nooch is behind you."

Lachlan was suddenly tripped from behind, and while trying to gane balance, accidently pulled Preston down with him.

"HA! In your face Preston!"

I looked over to see robot and a boy with black hair and a blue hoodie. Over their heads, there were again letters.

_NoochM_

_Woofless_

Preston looked up from below Lachlan, and a confused expression was on his face.

"Wait a minute, Rob, if you're here, then where's Vikk?"

"Probably locked in the bathroom."

"You locked him in the bathroom?!"

"Yes."

"Then why did you say probably?"

"Because he might-"

"Rob, you are going to get it!"

"Oh crap, angry Vikk, ANGRY VIKK!"

Nooch and Lacklan just laughed and ran outside.

'Rob' ran into the kitchen.

"Rob, come one!"

"Nope. sorry Preston, you're on your own!"

**holy crap i finished it tonight! yay! what cha think will happen next chapter? it involves Janet...**

**Janet: yeah, IM INVOLVED! anyway, submit your ocs, and a few will be in this story, while the rest will appear in the next chapter.**

**Nell: yup! any way-**

**Janet: since the author doesn't seem to be saying anything, ill do outro!**

**Nell: hey wait, you cant-**

**Janet: BI GUYS!*waves*BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	10. Insanity smanity SAVE DEM FRIENDS!

**hey friends!(god, i need a name for all of you..) so im back, and with a new update! **

**you can all thank FullMetalCanine for this one, cause she's like: WORK SLAVE, WORK!**

**usually i wouldn't really take that as a threat, but she knows me IRL. we go to the same school, so she can whoop my *ss when ever she feels like it. SHES A SCARY WITCH LADY! not as bad as FullMetalFeline...but still very scary. **

**also, if i don't update for a while, like a few weeks or something like that, then leave a review or pm me asking me for an update. cause then my good side that likes to please everyone will take over, and my procrastinating self with get kicked out. why i say to TELL me to, is because my feul is the reviews. weird, right? cause then when everyone is done reviewing, i'll be sitting there with no motivation. **

**screw you brain. **

**but yeah...enjoy!**

I couldn't help myself. It was all too hilarious. Nooch and Lachlan were pearing in through the window, and Rob was standing in the kitchen doorway.  
>And then the laughs came.<p>

I burst out laughing, not being able to hold it back anymore. All eyes shot to me, I but didn't care. Once I started, I couldn't stop. After a few moments of silence except for my laughing, Vikk questioned Preston.

"Okay, where did you get the girl?"

"Why do you think I was the one the brought her here?"

"Because everyone here is smarter than you." Rob joined the conversation.

"I can take offense from that!"

"You were meant to take offense from that." Lachlan joined the conversation.

The four began to argue and tease Preston, while Nooch sat down next to me.

I look over at him and say, "Are they always like this?"

He turns to me and replies, "Yup. It gets worse when we PVP."

_What the heck is 'PVP'?_

I simply nod so I don't look weird, then turn my attention to the fight.

"Should we...uh...stop them?"

"Nah. You'll get yourself killed. You should get to bed. I'll deal with them."

He helps me upstairs into a spare bedroom, and the moment I hit the bed, I fall asleep.

_I *yawn* wonder why..._

* * *

><p><em>I'm back in the void.<em>

_Why am I here?_

_Then it hits me._

_Oh snot, it's this dream again._

_I again started floating faster and fatser, until I came across the scene again._

_"Why do I have to chose?!" I shout at nobody in peticular._

_**"Cause you do."**_

_"Oh great. It's you."_

_**"Yup. It's me."**_

_"Okay, shut it with the FNaF references, and who the heck are you anyway?"_

_**"I'm the squid version of you."**_

_"The what?"_

_**"Your squid version idiot."**_

_"Don't you mean the insane part of me?"_

_**"Nope. The squid version. You see, you and many others have different versions of yourselves, but they only come out when a certain emotion is triggered."**_

_"Keep going."_

_**"Why should I? You don't even know what PVP is."**_

_"Okay, what is it?"_

_**"Player versus player."**_

_"What's a player?"_

_**"It's a person with gamertag over their head."**_

_"Gamertag? You mean those weird letters over everyone's heads?"_

_**"Yup. Now chose."**_

_"I can't."_

_**"If you would just let me take over..."**_

_"Never! Why would I let you do anything?!"_

_**"Because your 'friends' hate you."**_

_"No they don't."_

_**"They will. What's with the suspicious look? Don't believe me? Fine, see for yourself."**_

_Images flash through my mind, each worse than the next. But one caught my eye. It was me with my squid clothes on. My eyes were squid colored as well, as well as crazed. In my hand was a flint and steel. But that's not what scared me most. What scared me most was that there was a house burning behind me. A house I knew to well._  
><em>Sky's house.<em>  
><em>Ian's house.<em>  
><em>Bashur's house.<em>  
><em>Jerome's house.<em>  
><em>Mitch's house.<em>  
><em>Tyler's house.<em>

* * *

><p>"I didn't do it!"<p>

I woke up with sweat on my forehead. My breathing was heavy, and my heart was beating like crazy. I looked outside; it was morning. I slid out of bed, and opened the door. I was almost run over by Preston and Rob, who were racing each other downstairs.

"Where are you guys going in such a hurry?"

"FOOOOD!" They chimed together.

I shook my head then stepped to the side.

"Well don't let me keep you from your food."

I waved goodbye then slipped back inside the then room. I slid down against the door, my head throbbing. I looked around the room. There was the bed of course, and there was also a furnace and a few chests with a crafting table in the corner. I walked over to the chests, and opened one. Inside were regular materials, like wood and cobblestone, but nothing of too much value.

_Better not steal._

I closed the first one, then moved onto the other one. I peered inside to find some slimy balls of goo, wool, string, some leather and a bit of dye. I picked up some of the slime balls and string, then grabbed some wood and moved as best I could over to the crafting bench. Preston was right; that healing potion was wearing off fast. When I finally made it to the crafting table, my leg burned so bad. I put my weight against the table, and crafted the wood into sticks. Then I combined the Sticks with the balls of goo and string, and i had made a crutch of some sort. I tried it out, but my leg still hurt when it touched anything. I wobbled over to the chest again and pulled out some more wool and string as well as some leather. As I did, the lights flickered off and on once, but I figured it was just a faulty redstone signal. I gently wrapped my leg in wool, then leather, then string. When I was done, I made my way downstairs to the boys.

"Preston, you certainly picked up a good girl. She's smart and resourceful."

"Why do you guys keep saying I 'picked her up'? I found her in the forest wounded!"

"Sure you did Preston. Sure you did." I added onto the conversation. A few of the boys acknowledged me, then went back to eating. I decided to mention the redstone fail in my room.

"By the way, was one of you messing with the redstone? Cause' the lights in my room flickered."

They shook their heads.

"I'll check it out."

Nooch got up and went outside. I sat down in his place and started eating.

A while later, Vikk got up to go mining, and Lachlan went into town to do something. It was Rob's turn to clean up, so that left me and Preston.

"I'm gonna go fill in the ditch you fell in so no one else does. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

I watched as Preston reached into a chest and pulled out a stack of dirt, then I followed him outside.

When we came to the ditch, Preston started filling it in while I stood guard. When he was finished, we heard a rustling and decided to leave. Before we could, a group of squids came out and attacked us. We were both shoved onto the ground, and then Prwston stood in front of me with an iron sword in hand.

"Janet, run. Now."

"But what abou-"

"Just go.

I obeyed, and retreated into the trees, but every step backwards was another step towards insanity. I couldn't move.

_You have no choice. Do it for yourself. Do it for your friends._

I took a deep breath, then took a step backwards, and everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>When I came back to my senses, I knew why I did. I could see a knocked out Preston being pulled away by the squids. I would've screamed out, but who would've heard me? I ran towards the house, the adrenaline kicking in and making me forget about my leg. As I ran, I looked down at myself. My clothes were bloodied and torn, and several large gashes lined my arms and legs. Welp, that's my insane self for you; once I'm gone, nothing can stop me.<p>

When I got to the house, I kicked open the door to see Rob and Nooch arguing with worried faces. When they look toward me, I open my mouth to take another breathe, then I speak in a hoarse sound.

"The squids...got...Preston..."

Everything fades to black as I loose all strength and collapse onto the door frame and then fell to the ground.

**wow...Janet is clueless as to what goes on...i feel bad...anyway, i plan on adding as many youtubers into this as i can. except my mind goes blank whenever i try to think of what youtuber she should meet next. After The Pack, she'll meet Bodil, but after that I has no idea. i'll probably use an oc for that, but then after that i need a tuber. and dont worry if they're not a major youtuber. i'll search them up anyway. **

**um yeah...the next part is all Janet's..**

**Janet: I didn't plan anything...**

**Preston: why did you let me get caught?!**

**Sky: seriously, why are we all getting caught?!**

**Janet: idk. blame the author**

**All:*turn to author with knife* **

**Me: uh...i gotta deal with oc mafia 2. GOD DANG IT!**

**anyway, **

**BBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	11. Gosh darn it, Simon

**i was able to cry _loudly_ for the first time in a few years...THANK YOU MULZYPOPS YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM!**

**yeah...i can barely let tears escape my eyes let alone actually cry...its my positive of me. it wont let me upset others or cry in the presence of a sad person or anyone for that matter. it also wont let me argue unless my argument will get me somewhere. yeah...my mind is a confusing place of weirdness. let's not go on any field trips there. XD  
><strong>

**anyway, when we last left off the squids got Preston! nooooooooo! eh..out of everyone in The Pack, id be the most upset Lachlan or Vikk got captured...which is why Lachlan is in the city, and Vikk is mining:3**

**Steven: well actually...**

**Janet: NO! i dont wanna hear it Steven! I WILL FORCE THE PRESTON UPON YOU!**

**Steven: he sucks at PVP.**

**Preston: hey!**

**Me: all of you, SHUT UP!**

**now, where was i...**

**oh yeah!**

**yes ma'am. *sits in time-out corner* how long?**

_**Thing story stuff**_

When your friends is kidnapped in front of you, you normally don't run away. You scream. But Janet didn't exactly want to scream, cause then the squids would know that she was there, and they'd also know that she was screaming to get someone's attention, and that that someone was in the area. Janet didn't want to risk it. So she ran back to the house, told Rob and Matt the news, the blacked out. What happens next scared her to no end...

_**JANET POV**_

I woke up to silence. Complete silence.

_Okay, the people who live at this house are never silent. What-_

I jumped out of bed and ran down the hall despite my leg.

"No no no no no no no no, this can't be happening, no no no no no, please let me be wrong, no no no no..."

To make it easier on myself, I road down the banister and slid off at the end.

"Nooch?! Rob?! Vikk?! Lachlan?! Anyone?!"

Silence. Dead silence.

"Anyone?!"

I looked around, and seeing my crutch still on the floor, I picked it up and began to walk around with it. I searched everywhere to no avail until I decided to change tactics. As I Walked outside, I blinked rapidly until my vision turned a bit grey. Then I looked over the house for gamertags. There were none.

"Darn it...not a-flipping-gain."

I walked back into the house and looked around. There wasn't much else, except the boys' rooms. I blush at the thought of going into them, but there wasn't much else I could do. It was the late afternoon, and I would have to head out soon. I walked into the first room. It was the same as my room, except there were three chests instead of two. There wasn't anything special in the room, so I checked the others. It was the same.

I turned to leave the house, but something caught my eye. A diamond sword, probably for PVP, was sticking out of one of the chests against the back wall. I pulled it out, then looked it over. It was shiny and new, and it had a purple hue over it.

_I wonder what enchantments it has..._

I put it in my bag, then head start to walk towards the jungle.

_I have to tell Lachlan what's happened, and the shortest root is through the jungle._

_*timeskip cause I can't jungle biome. shut up, its a thing. deal with it*_

As I pushed aside the kajillionth bush, I heard a pained cry. I rushed off to my left, and peered out from behind a think jungle tree.

"Simon, how can you miss a jump at a time like this?!"

"It's not my fault we're being chased by squids!"

"No, but it is your fault that we haven't outrun them yet."

"Shut up, Baki!"

"I'm just sayin'!"

There was another rustle of leaves, and a boy with a watermelon on his head fell out of the trees above. He has on an orange shirt with a light blue 'S' on it.

"GOSH DARN IT NOT AGAIN!"

"SIMON WHAT THE FLIP MAN!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST FREAKING PARKOUR?!"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT, OKAY?!"

"YES IT IS!"

"WHY ARE SIDING WITH WITH HIM, DOUBLE?!"

"CAUSE YOU SUCK AT PARKOUR!"

"God, Simon, just get back up here."

"I can't. There are squids coming at me with pointy objects."

Thinking quickly, I put Sky's amulet on and walked out just far enough so that it was showing but not to show myself.

"Leave Simon alone!"

The squids turn towards me, and look confused.

"Wait, didn't we capture you?" One of the squid says.

_Why you bloody little-_

"I escaped. And if you want me again, you'll have to catch me first."

I darted into the trees, hoping that the squids would follow me. They did.

_Okay, now if I just keep running, that should give 'Simon' enough time to get back into the tree-_

"Get back here!"

I quickly make a sharp turn and headed back to where I heard those voices from before. I couldn't let the squids know that I wasn't Sky, so I wrapped a cloak I had made on the way here around me. I slipped the hood on just as I burst into the clearing. When I did, I saw Simon on a tree branch as well as a snowman with a red scarf, a human with brown eyes and hair with a blue shirt, a human with shades and a yellow tie, and a yellow and blue robot looking at me. As I was looking at them, I heard a squid come up from behind me, so I ducked and pulled out that golden sword.

It was time for a battle.

God damn it, Author

**I'm proud of myself...**

**Janet: WHY?! all thats gonna happen is that everyone is gonna die!**

**Me: no, thats not what's gonna happen. Remember, Lachlan is in the city, PLUS there are ocs. there's also other tubers in the city..**

**Janet: like who?**

**Me: i'd spoil it then!**

**Steven: spoil it! spoil it! spoil it!**

**Me: WHY ARE YOU HERE?!**

**Steven: cause im not in Standing United for a few more chapters, so i decided to stick here.**

**Me: its gonna be so chaotic with him here...OH WELL!**

**ANYWAY, i was gonna say im proud of myself for churning these chapters out o quickly. irs mostky because i have to write that 2000-3000 word chapter for the thirtieth chapter in Standing United. while i work on that, im gonna put out chapters on this so that you guys are entertained!**

**LOLI, dont worry. im perfectly fine with being Nell(y or ie) the Author Slave. perfectly fine.**

**what else?**

**i played FNaF on my friends phone a few days ago...**

**i was at 5am on 20 when Foxy came to give me a hug.**

**I luv yah Foxy, but COULD YOU NOT HUG ME AT 5AM ON 20?!**

**XD**

**BBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!111**


	12. I am a stupid person very, very stupid

**im just gonna cut to the story.**

I watch as the squids surround me, each trying to get a good look at my face. There was silence, and then, splat! Blood and ink dripped on the ground, and a dead squid lay there. Another one approached me, but I was to fast. This happened about, um, about...5 more times before I got cocky. Not _that_ type of cocky. Ew.

"Wow, you guys are more worthless than I originally thought."

That really sent the squids over the edge. Thier blows began to get more aggressive, and I might have even started to excrete a bit of ink. God, that sounds wierd. Oh well. I had to focus.

About two minutes later, I was knocked off my feet, and my sword was stuck in a tree. The squids approached me with hatred burning deep within their small derpy eyes.

**_Hehe, you're going to die._**

_SHUT THE HECK UP!  
><em>

The squid's clawed tentacle came down with great speed, and I couldn't block it, so I dodged. Lokking back, I can see how what happened had happened. I slipped away just in time, but a portion of the left side of my cloak was torn right off my back. When I had successfully made it to the tree with my sword in it, I noticed everyone, including that group of players, was giving me weird looks. And then I realised: they could see my clothes. That, and I doubt Sky would wear a skirt. Would he? I don't know...

"You're not Sky!" One of the squids screeched at me.

"Or am I?"

But the squid wasn't listening. It ran at me, and I again had to dodge. Time seemed to slow down as I felt something tugging at my cloak. But then, the ripped cover gave away at my neck, and I heard a shrill ripping sound before I stopped all together.

_Oh snap, they know I'm not sky. Well, I'm just about the biggest idiot e-_

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Blood splattered onto my shirt and reality hit me like a rock. I'm about to die.

I shrieked in pian and crumpled to the ground, only to yelp and turn onto my back. I looked at myself to find an arrow burried deep in my flesh. scarlet blood pored out of the wound, and my vision clouded. A squid-blue figure loomed over me, sword in hand. And the I felt another sensation in my chest. It was a soft and fuzzy feeling, as if comforting me. And Sky's amulet glowed. As the amulet began to heat up, I could see the squids' horrified expression. Warmth spread throughout my collarbone, and the wind picked up, causing my hair to slice at my face. I couldn't see exactly what happened, but I do remember a loud shriek of pain, and feeling the amulet stop glowing after a minute of two. Of course, I was too busy trying to not black out. Once the wind stopped, I got up and started running, my feet pounding at the dirt. Where was I going? I'm not sure, but I was going somewhere.

**btw, who here has heard of/listens to Your Favorite Martian?**

**if you haven't, dont. cause then you'll get addicted to the music, and then you'll be extremely sad and mad that they retired.;_;**

**what makes it worse is that in the last video they posted they said that they would realease an album, and they never did!**

**if you happen to want to listen him anyway, these are my recomendations: Zombie Love, Bottles of Bear, Club Villain, The Stereotypes Song, Orphan Tears, 8-bit world, Nerd Rage, Friend Zone, and Take Over The World. I like 8-bit World the most.**

**also, the youtubes that are wanted in this(thank you for that, Ck.): **

**Cavemanfilm  
>DanTDM<br>YOGSCAST  
>Markiplier<br>mlghwnt  
>The Atlantic Craft<br>**

**okay, um lets see...i'll do Cavemanfilms for sure, not sure about DanTDM, i'll need help from IRL Mira and Steven because i don't usually watch the Yogscast, yes to Markiplier, i'm contemplating mlghwnt, and i was originlly gonna put The Atlantic Craft in the story sooner, but a mixture of plot bunnies and logic caused me to change when and how they come into the story.**

**if you want me to put a certain tuber in this, then tell me.**

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	13. In comes the oc and bad puns!

I'm being chased by Mitch and Jerome.

Well, technically not them.

|flashback|

Where was I going? I'm not sure, but I was going somewhere. Once I was far enough away from that group of people, I grabbed the amulet and pulled. It gave way at my neck with a sharp snap.

"What the heck did you do back there?" I asked it. It didn't answer. I sighed and continued staring at it.

"It sensed there were squids, so it activated. How it activated with a squid using it, I'm not sure. I guess it sensed that us squids are the superior force."

My head shot up at the sound of a new voice. Across from me, a being that looked like a squid version of me stood. It had my hair and facial features, but it had different clothes that were squid colored and squid color skin. Patches of scales appeared on their arms and legs, and their eyes were soulless.

"Who are you, and why do you look like me?"

The_...thing_...laughed, then sinisterly smiled. "Don't you get it? I'm you from the future! Well, not the future, but something close to it."

"What do you mean?"

"Simple. You are a squid, and always will be. And since you're one of us, it's time you start acting like it. You can start by handing me that amulet."

"Never! Just because I am a squid, doesn't mean I'm gonna fight with them."

"Fine. If you won't join us, then we have no use for you. Kill her boys."

An arrow whipped past my head, and I was surprised at what I saw. A squid version of Mitch and Jerome stood before me, weapons out.

"What the hell did you do to them?!"

"I'd be thinking of running instead of that. They're much stronger now that they're not human. I'd be surprised if you even live after this encounter."

I give her a final glare and stuff the amulet in my bag before darting into the trees, Mitch and Jerome hot on my tail.

|flashback|

After a few minutes of running, my lungs burned and my muscles ached for rest.

"You're not good at this, are you?"

I looked to my left to see a player running along side me.

_SnowFall36_

The player was a girl with long flowing light almost white blonde hair that was pulled into a high ponytail. They had icy blue eyes, pale white skin, thin lips, and were skinny and tall. They wore silver skinny jeans, a white shirt with a few black high lights on it, and silver shoes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your average Sky Army recruit. My name is Snow."

"Janet. This is sorta my first time being chased by squid versions of my friends."

"Wait, we're being chased? I thought you were just running for exercise or something."

Snow looked behind us, and sure enough, the duo was there.

"Huh. Take my hand."

"Wh- AHHHHH!"

Snow grabbed Janet's hand, then with her free hand, she grabbed a nearby vine, and swung. Once they were on a high up branch, Snow squealed with glee.

"Wasn't that fun?!"

"No! Why are you so care free?"

"Well, someone needs to be optimistic. Just because the squids are taking over the world doesn't mean you have to be sad!"

_Noted: Snow is crazy yet fun._

Snow began to jump around the branches before she eventually came across a hidden door, which she opened and walked in. After observing the small house carefully, she went over to a chest and started to go through it. "Where the heck did Jordan put all the iron? Where the heck is he anyway? He's never here when I'm here..."

"Did you say something, Snow?" Janet asked.

"Nothing!"

"Okay...anyway, you said Sky Army, right?"

"Yup. Have you not heard of them?"

"Nope."

"HOW HAVE YOU NOT HEARD?!"

"U-uh...I was...uh..." Janet looked for the right words. "I've been...been...been stuck..."

"In the squid prison?"

"Y-yes! That's exactly where I've been this whole time..."

"Well, that explains your clothes and dirty hair."

"Wait, my hair is dirty?"

"Not to mention they must've tried to wipe your memory so you would obey commands and that's why you don't know what the Sky Army is."

"Uh, you're talking to fast, slow dow-"

"And the reason you were being chased is because you escaped!"

"CALM THE HECK DOWN!"

"NEVER!"

"Hey Snow, where the heck did you put the iron-"

"JORDAN!" Snow ran into the other room, and a large crash was heard.

"Snow that's not funny. Stop chasing me with that sword!"

"YOU'VE EVADED ME ENOUGH!"

A boy with bare feet ran into the room. He brown shorts and a white shirt with a brown vest and a small green cloak. Snow ran into the room as well, and she soon caught up to the boy. Once she had pinned him to the ground, she sat on him.

"A-a little help?"

Once I realized the boy was addressing me, I tried to pull Snow off him.

"Get off him Snow!"

"No! I refuse!"

"Snow this is no time to pout!"

"I'm not pouting! I'm exacting my revenge!"

"Ha ha, because my name is Jordan as well, right?" The boy added. Snow nodded. After pulling for a good 30 seconds, I finally let go, and Snow fell off of Jordan by recoil.

**heh...this was a mistake...it's so bad...  
><strong>

**Janet: it's not a mistake! its...its...um...**

**Tyler: your not helping**

**Janet: well you try!**

**Tyler: no!**

**Me: SHUT UP! anyway, I decided to use Snow, cause i've read enough stories with her in them to know how she acts:3**

**Snow: im awesome**

**Me: yup. anyway, sorry for a short and bad chapter, i have to 'study'**

**Steven: and that means watch the tubers you guys ask her to put in this. she wants to make the tubers act just like they do IRL.**

**Me: im studying the atlantic craft and the yogscast right now.**

**Janet: that sounds wrong.**

**Me: eh. i need to study thinknoodles and cavemanfilms after this...cause i already watch all the others reguarlyXD  
><strong>

**welp, that's it for now, **

**OH WAIT BEFORE YOU GO! im thinking of doing another story, and there's a poll on my profile. can i manage another story? i kinda have 70 ocs in my head right now. i think i'll handle it.**

**anyway,**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	14. I'm surprised I even knew how to fight

**My sister asked if it was a good thing that two of the people following this story have some sort of Sky reference in their name. And I said yes. Then she asked why. And then I closed my bedroom door.**

**I like to believe I was doing her a favor. She was probably like: OPEN THE DOOR!**

**Anyway...**

After Snow had fallen off the boy, I grabbed at her arms but she pulled away just in time, and I tripped over the boy.

"Get back here Snow!"

"Never! I refuse to die to someone half my age!"

"I'm older than you!"

"How do you know!? IT WASN'T ON THE OC FORM!"

"DID YOU JUST BREAK THE FORTH WALL?!"

"YES!"

"SNOW YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"I DO WHAT I WANT!"

"No seriously Snow, that was out of line..."

"Yeah...sorry..."

"Um..I'm gonna continue to chase you."

"Okie!"

*twenty minutes later and after Janet was introduced to Jordan. Give me a break, my brain is a peice of charred mush right now. Don't ask. Math. Idiot kid who can't do 4-2 without help. Ughhhhhhhhhhh*

After catching Snow, I was introduced to Jordan, who was eating some chicken at the moment. Snow had gone out to get something, so I was alone in the house. So you know what I do? I go outside even though there are killer squids trying to get me. It was nighttime, and the sun had just set over the horizon. After going for a walk, I turned around and walked past the house tree thing. After a short walk, I stopped altogether.

_Something is seriously wrong-_

Something grabbed me from behind, and cupped their hand over my mouth. I could feel my hands being tied together, so I tried to struggle. When that didn't work, I lifted my knee up, then jabbed with my foot backwords. Who ever was back there took their hand off my mouth, and replaced it with a gag. So now I was trapped. I think it's time to become a bad*ss.

I put down my foot, then pushed myself up words and leaned back. In result, I flipped over the person who gagged me and gooton myself free. Thinking quickly, I pushed one of my feet at the persons back, causing them to fall forword. But there was another. He shoved me down, and I couldn't get up. As he reached down to get me, I interlocked my feet around his hands. He tried to pull his hand up, but my feet followed. Once I was upside down, I let go of his hands, and balanced on my tied hands for a split second, before pushing up on my hands, and flipping back onto my feet. The first one tried to come at me, but I ran right for a tree, and without thinking, ran strait up the trunk. Once I was a few meters up, I pushed against the trunk and backflipped. I landed cleanly on my feet, then shoved one of my feet into the person chasing me, who was pushed into the tree trunk harshly. The other one seemed enraged if not sad at this sight. He ran at me, and I jumped out of the way. He too slammed into the trunk and was knocked out. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, then continued towards my destination. Snow and Jordan were nice and all, but I had a hunch. A hunch that was leading me to the caves.

**it's so short, but eh. i have my reasons. and anyway-**

**Steven: haha! we the ocs have kidnapped the author! now she'll never write again! hah!**

**Maddie: shut up! your spoiling everything. **

**Anita: i really need to hide that body...**

**Me: HELP MEH! the only good oc here is Janet, but she hasn't done anything...**

**Janet: i prefer the term "is waiting for the right moment to strike."**

**Steven: she's lazy...so very lazy...anyway, we the ocs want to be all powerful. **

**Me: meaning they want to be mods in my head.**

**Janet: cause you get to boss others around and go through classified memories!**

**Steven: currently, Janet is the only one who has mod. not even the tubers are mods!**

**Me: well, to be truthful, Tyler would f*ck everything up, Ty would destroy everything, and Sky is just...Sky...besides, Janet is the only one of the ocs that is nice to me.**

**Maddie: not true!**

**Me: other than you, no others ocs are mods...except if you were mod, you would kill Steven.**

**Maddie: true...true...anyway, before you say anything else...BIIIIIIIIIII EVERYONE!**

**Me: help meh!**

**Steven: you will die!**


End file.
